THE SELECTION
by ActionFantasyLuver
Summary: A deceptive alien offering gifts tells the Alphans he wants to help them but what he truly wants belongs to Commander Koenig. Please review. THIS FICTION IS COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SELECTION**

**()**

He was powerful, charismatic and, most would say, a very handsome humanoid male. Rauley, leader of the Simtag people, had been with many women in his lifetime but now he felt it was time to pick a permanent mate. He wanted a woman to have heirs with, a female of exceptional beauty and intelligence who could compliment him, a gorgeous companion he could show off to his people. She would be their sovereign, just under him, and needed to be respected … and defer to him in turn.

A woman with all these abilities would be difficult to find. Yet, he suspected there was at least one worthy jewel amongst all the women on Moonbase Alpha who could fulfill the demands on his wish list.

From afar, they had been monitoring them for weeks; observing the Commander and his people for signs of psychosis or infirmity, and they found them delightfully normal.

"Excellency," Milo, his second in command, asked a question which had troubled the scientist for some time, "Why not select one of our own women? You have many admirers, Simtag women, who will do whatever you desire. The women of our planet would die for you if necessary." He then added, "Frida, the Chancellor's daughter, is much loved by your people and is devoted to you."

"She's a child." Rauley commented, unimpressed. "Not nearly the challenge I crave, my friend. These Alphan women are independent and priceless. All that I admire."

The computer on his great ship flashed faces before he and Milo. Rauley was enchanted even further. "And they are all quite fine-looking." he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Milo paused on Maya's image, "She's Psychon." he said, "The last of her kind. A true prize. A metamorph." The men watched a brief clip of her various changes.

Rauley considered her, his robes shimmering as he paced. "Lovely, yes. And intelligent, I am sure. But her abilities, whilst amusing, would eventually tire me. Besides, Psychons were enormously proud people and I would rather not risk the aggravation. I want a challenge, Milo. Not an ordeal."

A few more photographs popped up on the screen and Rauley paused on Melita Kelly, "Very pretty." he said.

"And smart." Milo confirmed, "According to her file her husband died on Alpha during an altercation with an entity they called a 'space brain'. She has remained unattached since his demise."

"A lonely widow." he mused. "Hold onto her and let us see who else is available."

Other photographs flashed on the screen but Rauley by-passed them with cursory comments. Too young, too old, no presence, unable to have children, too naïve. And simply not beautiful enough …

Milo looked up at his leader. "I hesitate to show you more, Excellency."

"Why, they do not fit my criteria?"

"It's not that. These others are firmly attached to their own mates. They are already taken."

Rauley considered it for a moment, "I want to see them anyway."

At the push of a button more photographs burst onto the screen.

He leaned back on his heels and watched them, fingers laced together, discerning. Then Rauley started when he saw _her_. "Wait." She was dazzling. "More information."

"Name: Dr. Helena Russell. She is Alpha's Chief Medical Officer. She is quite brilliant, a leader …"

"Show me even _more_."

Milo looked from her photograph to his leader and back to the computer. He tapped a few more buttons and they watched in real time as Helena walked from Command Center to her medical unit. She smiled at a passerby who waved at her."

"_More_." Rauley said, fascinated. "Show her history."

Various clips and images of Helena came into view. He watched her on Piri lifting a weapon to protect herself and the Commander. Her lovely legs did not escape Rauley's attention. He then viewed her bravery during the "space brain" incident, attempting all in vain to save Kelly's life despite the danger to her own. More recently he observed her sculpt an image of herself from clay. Maya, the Psychon, was with her and they laughed at something that was verbally exchanged. The last image was of her wearing a lovely dark pink gown. A smooth bare shoulder, arm and leg were exposed. She was attending a party of some kind with her friends. Helena Russell was smiling, attracting some attention from the men around her, and Rauley was entranced.

"I want _her_."

"A problem, sir."

"Yes you already said she has a mate. I am sure when Dr. Russell sees and hears what I have to offer she will …"

"Her companion is the _Commander _of the moonbase, Excellency." Milo studied her file, "Evidently they are very fond of one another, have discussed marriage and children …" Milo pushed a few more buttons, "I get the impression from their history together that it is a very deep relationship. He will not let her go without a fight."

Rauley acknowledged his findings but the Russell-Koenig bond only furthered her appeal, "The Commander's woman. No wonder I immediately felt we are well matched." He looked from her to Milo, "Let us present ourselves to these Alphans."

"Sir?"

"We will be honest with them up to a point. Then we will have to be shrewd."

Milo nodded, unsure.

**()**

They called to Moonbase Alpha and introductions were hastily made. Rauley told Commander Koenig, and all in Command Center, who he was and that he and his people meant them no harm. They were returning to their home planet, Simtag, and saw their wandering moon. He sympathized with their struggles and hoped to help them with whatever knowledge and necessities he and his people could provide. Rauley said he would be gratified and honored if Koenig would accept their gifts in the munificent manner intended.

As always, Koenig was leery but the man's openness was engaging. He and his people appeared harmless and could help Alpha if what he said was true.

Sandra Benes looked from the screen to Maya then the Commander. She had a bad feeling despite the unthreatening nature of these aliens.

"One other item of interest, Commander." he said, "I'm telling you this so we can be absolutely honest with one another. You see, I am in the market for female companionship, a wife, and I would sincerely like to talk with one of your ladies, a beautiful gem I am quite taken with."

A few of the women in Command Center smiled and glimpsed at one another, obviously interested in the handsome alien.

Verdeschi looked at the Commander and his eyes rolled.

"We won't just _give_ you one of our women." Koenig advised, wary.

"Of course not, Commander! I did not mean to give you that impression. I merely wish to see her, speak with her, and possibly even woo her. If there is no connection between us, if she does not share my attraction, then we will leave. No harm done." Then he chuckled, "Except possibly to my own broken heart." Rauley asked Commander Koenig if he would be willing to have him come to Alpha, just he and two companions. They would carry no weapons. "We are a peaceful people, Commander. Truly, we want to help you. And," he added, "I hope the splendor of my dreams feels I am worthy of her attention."

"May I ask who the woman is you are interested in?"

"Yes, of course." Rauley smiled, "Her name is Melita Kelly."

**()**

The Simtags awaited Alpha's answer while Koenig spoke with his people.

"I don't like that they spied on us." Alan Carter said, looking up at the Big Screen, at the spaceship. "He had to have gone through Computer to find Melita."

Sandra nodded.

Koenig said, "Maya, has Computer reported any distraction of information?"

Maya punched a few buttons on her console. "Nothing taken away. There was a viewing of female personnel files. I can see that. They also strolled through our supply list."

"Why would he do that?" Sandra asked from her console, worried.

Maya said, "Perhaps they are checking to see what they can offer us."

"Or what they want to take from us." Verdeschi said, unconvinced.

"I think they can give us far more than what we can give them." Koenig commented, thinking aloud.

"They seem to just want to be friends." Maya looked at her Commander, "Do we allow Rauley and his people access?"

"Yes," Koenig decided, "But he and his companions will have guards on them at all times.

"Yes sir."

**()**

"He shopped for me like you would from a store catalogue?" Melita Kelly asked Dr. Russell when she came to her and told the woman what she had been informed.

Helena nodded but couldn't help a smile, "I suppose you could say that but, from what the Commander tells me, Rauley is very good looking and charming. He's coming here to meet with you and help us, Melita."

"Do I _have_ to meet him, Doctor?"

"Not at all. Rauley made it quite clear he was interested but he would not force himself on you."

"Let me think about it."

Helena nodded and left the woman to greet their visitors.

**()**

Rauley, Milo and a large man from his security division came to Alpha on a beam of blue light. They appeared in Command Center, carrying large boxes, the moment Koenig gave him the affirmative.

All in Command center were stunned by how quickly he and his men assembled.

The aliens were tall and attractive, their shimmering robes were striking, but Rauley himself was truly special. His smile was bright, sandy hair long but well groomed, and his manner was eloquent but masculine. In Earth terms his age appeared anywhere from his early to mid thirties. Perhaps older but it was difficult to tell.

Helena came in and caught their appearance just as the light faded. She stood quietly, slightly behind Koenig, and eyed the men, fascinated. She looked quickly around the center and tried to hide amusement. Even Maya seemed a bit taken aback by the new-comers magnetism and Helena wondered if Melita Kelly would be just as enthralled when or if she met Rauley.

"Commander," Rauley approached boldly and lifted a hand to shake Koenig's, "I am so pleased to meet you and your people." He saw Helena behind him and, pausing at the sight of her, quickly averted his eyes. He continued, "We have brought you gifts." He indicated his men, "Minerals that may help you with food production. An amber fluid which, when added to water, will give each Alphan his or her full daily requirement of vitamins. And a fuel source that can add thousands of miles to your Eagle travel time."

"Thank you." Koenig said. He looked at the Psychon, "Maya, will you take these items to our lab so we can better analyze them?"

"Yes, sir." She left with two male operatives who seized and carried the boxes from Command Center.

Rauley looked about the area and his smile widened, "This is wonderful, Commander!" he enthused, "You and your people are remarkable. You have been in deep space for how many months?" Before Koenig could answer he continued, "_And_ you've managed to survive all its dangers! You deserve to be rewarded and I and my people want to help you any way we can."

"You are most generous." Koenig said, diplomatically. He knew what was utmost on his people's minds and asked, "Your planet, Simtag, is habitable?"

Milo immediately understood and played his part as instructed, "Yes, it is. And if your people and ours are companionable we may, with his Excellency's permission, welcome you to live there with us."

Rauley nodded his assent and a please gasp radiated through the facility.

"How far away is it?" Carter asked, now very interested.

"Far for you and your people." Milo admitted, "The moon is going nowhere near our world but there is always our spacecraft." He looked up at the Big Screen. "We may need to take many trips but it could be done in perhaps a weeks time if we agree."

"We need more information." Helena approached from behind Koenig. She spoke directly to Rauley. "Not just our personal compatibility but also facts about your planet to see if it can truly sustain us."

Rauley gazed at her, privately admiring Helena's directness. The woman's voice was throaty, softly inquisitive. Her eyes, a lovely shade of green, held his and he thought, for just an instant, he could easily get lost in them. Right now he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her soft silvery hair, take her in his arms and possess her. But that would come in time. "We completely understand your position, Dr. Russell." he said, neutrally. He then bowed politely.

Sandra, who had been watching the exchange closely from her console, frowned. It was subtle but the data analyst saw something there, a desire in the man, that went above a normal, casual interest. Sandra glanced at the others who did not seem to pick up on the obvious attraction as she had.

"We brought our man, Laster, here for you to examine." Rauley said and nodded to the third alien in their group. "And Dr. Milo, our craft's scientist, can give you whatever information you may need regarding Simtag."

The aliens observed as the Alphans, including Koenig, nodded with approval.

Rauley also watched as Helena Russell moved from him to Koenig's side, smiling brilliantly, and - pleased - the Commander put his arms around her and hugged his woman gently.

Sandra, once again, saw something in Rauley's expression. _Disapproval_, she thought. No … _jealousy._

Rauley, after a brief hesitation, smiled broadly. "Now Commander, I do not mean to be discourteous, but is it possible for me to meet Melita Kelly? The sooner the better. I am most anxious."

_He's lying. _Sandra did not know how she knew it. There was no proof, these people seemed kind, but she felt there was something very wrong with the Simtags, particularly Rauley. She would discuss it with the Commander or Dr. Russell when she got off duty.

**()**

END OF PART ONE.

**()**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO.**

_**()**_

Melita Kelly agreed to meet Rauley with the clear understanding that she did not, at any time, want to be left entirely alone with the alien. They met in the Recreation Center, the area deserted for their privacy, and Helena recognized promising signs as the couple smiled rather dreamily at one another. It certainly appeared a good start to their potential relationship.

She was there at Melita's request, making introductions, then Dr. Russell sat on a sofa in the background. She observed as the couple spoke quietly with one another.

Rauley escorted Melita over to a card table and they sat across from one another, talking quietly. Helena smiled when he reached over and took her hand. There was no resistance and although Melita did not appear completely enraptured she did seem enamored by his style and confidence. Still, the woman looked much less nervous then Helena thought she would under the circumstances.

Perhaps the only problem with the scene was the armed security guard standing by the room's exit. Helena empathized with John's caution but it did rather ruin a romantic mood.

**()**

"It checks out, Commander." Maya announced on the monitor from the laboratory, "We are still analyzing the finer elements of the offerings but, so far, the Simtag gifts are a God send. They do everything Rauley told us they would."

"Good." Koenig disconnected.

"Sounds promising." Verdeschi commented, "This could be the one, John."

"We've said that before, Tony." Koenig reminded. Then, "Why would the Simtags offer us these things if they also are gifting us with their world to live on?"

"Technically, they didn't know we were looking for a habitable planet until we told them."

"Rauley seems to know a great deal about us already so why wouldn't he know our objective?" Koenig then asked, "Where are they now?"

"Rauley is in the Rec Center, Milo is with Alan in the Eagle hanger, and Laster is with Dr. Spencer, having a physical."

"Why isn't Helena doing the physical?" Koenig wondered.

"She's with Rauley and Melita."

When she heard this, Sandra turned about and looked at the men.

"Melita asked for Helena to be there. Can you blame her? This whole thing with a love struck alien worshipping her from afar is bizarre."

"Commander," Sandra stood, "I need to have a word with you."

From her abruptness and the seriousness in her expression, Koenig understood that what their data analyst had to impart was of great consequence. It was also confidential. This was confirmed when she pointed to Command Center's double doors and walked to the exit.

Koenig told Verdeschi, "Have Alan prepare Eagle Two-Five. If everything continues to look good we will send an Eagle to their ship with a recon crew." Past experience, no matter how good it looked, urged Koenig not to make a move on blind faith.

He then walked from Command Center, following Sandra.

Once outside, Sandra looked up and down the hall, making sure they were alone.

"Sahn, what is it?" Koenig asked, puzzled.

"It may be nothing, Commander. But I saw something odd ..." She hesitated, wondering how peculiar it was going to sound, "You are not going to like this but Rauley was looking at Dr. Russell in a way that was, for lack of a better word, _improper_."

Koenig started a little then quickly calmed. Helena was attractive and, of course, men were going to look. However, Sandra seemed to think there was more to it. Her dour earnestness made him pause.

"I know he claims to be here to help us and to court Melita Kelly but I just feel it in my bones that he has an ulterior motive.'

"Involving Dr. Russell?" Koenig asked, not truly sure what Sandra was implying.

She shook her head, "I know it sounds strange but I was looking right at him when you and Helena embraced earlier and although he tried to hide it I could tell he wanted to blast you into atoms."

"If that's true why would he ask for Melita Kelly? It doesn't make sense."

"Doesn't it?" Sandra looked him steadily in the eyes, "If he came here and said he _wanted_ Helena he would be greeted with an unadulterated **_NO_** - but if he asks for another woman, who is currently unattached ... Well, he is handsome, generous and appears ideal. Who could possibly deny Melita a chance at happiness?"

"Even if what you say _is_ true, Sandra, maybe Rauley saw his error and Melita is his second choice. They could be as friendly as they claim."

"Maybe. I just do not see Rauley as a man who accepts seconds choices. Perhaps it is women's intuition but I do not trust him, Commander, and I am worried for Helena."

Koenig pondered what she had said. "If anyone else had come to me like this I would have told them they were imagining things but _you_ are not just anyone, Sahn. Your insight has aided and saved us on more than one occasion. If you feel something _isn't _right _and_ if it involves Helena in some way …"

Sandra nodded, knowing Koenig's feelings for their Chief Medical Officer.

"I trust your instincts, Sahn, but you said yourself you might be wrong. I'll warn Helena and we'll watch the Simtags carefully. If it turns out to be no issue in the big scheme of things, I don't want to jeopardize our chances of finding a new home."

Sandra said, "Yes, Commander." but looked doubtful.

**()**

Helena examined a box of medical heat-signature slides as the couple got better acquainted. Yet soon, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Melita and Rauley stand. They held each others hands, smiled kindly, and she could hear him wish her well.

Unsure, Helena replaced the slides, sealed the box, and stood.

They approached Helena. Melita, in good humor, told her that while she and Rauley would remain friends they really were not compatible. There were too many differences between the two on every level although, she confessed, he was quite captivating.

Rauley agreed that as much as he admired the flower that was Melita, theirs was not a love match. He appeared disappointed but accepting.

"I'm sorry." Helena said, sincerely disappointed it did not work out.

"Now Dr. Russell," he said, a bit too quickly, "It is time for your people to visit our world. Your expertise will be needed to insure we are as well-suited as I believe."

A small alarm went off in Helena's head. For a man who was just discarded by the woman of his dreams Rauley seemed to recover very well. "It will depend of the results of Laster's physical but I am sure the Commander is preparing for the reconnaissance even as we speak." Helena said.

"She's right, I am." Koenig entered the room and nodded at Melita as the woman left out the same door.

"Very good, Commander." Rauley spoke with guarded enthusiasm, "When the time comes we can send you directly to our craft."

"We would rather take an Eagle, fly it to your craft, and dock. Then you can take us to Simtag from there for the initial reconnaissance."

Helena looked from Koenig to Rauley. She sensed tension.

"Commander?" Rauley asked, not seeming to understand.

"Precaution," Helena said, her voice soft and reassuring. "I'm sorry to say that we have had instances in the past where lives were lost because we believed in life forms who were not what they appeared."

"No offense." Koenig said, a bit dryer then he intended.

"Not at all. I admire your safety measures. You are a wise people." but his tone was less appreciative than in the past. "But I do assure you there is nothing to fear."

Curious, Koenig moved in a little closer to Helena and placed an arm around her shoulders. As he spoke he watched Rauley's expression. "We have quarters set aside for you and your men as we continue preparation for the journey. Our security officer, Rollins here, will escort you."

"I am grateful, Commander." Rauley bowed ever so slightly and walked with the guard from the Recreation Center.

Koenig arm dropped from Helena's shoulders and his hand rested on her back as he watched the man leave. Sandra had not been mistaken. He too saw a spark of discontentment from the alien, a slight twitch of his lip. If Koenig hadn't been watching for it he might never have saw the annoyance.

"And what, may I ask, was _that_ about?" Helena exclaimed when the sliding door closed, feeling she might have been witness to a power struggle of some kind despite the gracious words exchanged. "I take it you do not trust him?"

"You know me well, Dr. Russell." Koenig then asked, "How did his date with Melita end?"

"There was no connection but they parted amicably."

Koenig looked at Helena, wondering if he should tell her Sandra's and now his own fears. Helena needed to know even if they were proven wrong.

"Me?" she asked, "Why _me_?"

The Commander treasured her bewilderment. "Why _not _you, Helena?" He nearly chuckled, "In case you did not know it you are quite the catch. Any man would be lucky to call you his …"

" … _trophy_?" she asked, looking up at John, amused and waiting for a reply.

"_Prize_." he said carefully and looked about to make sure they were alone. "You are beautiful, smart, sexy …" He moved in on her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "… and every bit what a man needs to remain alive and sane. Especially in this mad, inexplicable deep space life we lead."

"Such compliments, Commander." Helena dropped the box on the table beside her and allowed both her hands to slowly move up the lapels of his jacket, "And is that _all_ I am?" She added, "Think _very_ carefully before you say another word, John."

"I'm not certain what I would ever do without you." he said, very seriously, holding her close. "I love you."

"And you just said the right thing, Commander."

He did not say such things often, outside the bedroom, but when John Koenig did express himself she knew he meant every word he said.

Unable to resist, he pulled her to him and they kissed, tenderly.

**()**

Milo and Laster were resting and waiting for Rauley when he arrived in the quarters Commander Koenig had assigned to their guests. When the doors shut behind him Rauley crossed to a bedside table, picked up a glass flower vase, and proceeded to throw it full force across the room, nearly hitting the scientist.

It bounced off a wall and shattered on the floor.

"The sooner we get off this dreadful, insignificant pebble the better!" Rauley said, furious.

"Koenig?" Milo asked, carefully, moving away from his line of fire.

"The way he touches her, claiming her as his own ... He does not deserve to stand in the woman's shadow!" Rauley's hands were fists as he seethed, "Then he has the audacity to tell _me_ how their reconnaissance will work. I should pick up one of their puny laser guns and shoot him through the heart!"

"You cannot, Excellency." Milo warned.

"I know!" Rauley spat, "But not for any of the reasons, having to do with universal harmony, that you might subscribe to, Milo. I will not kill him because _she_ would not want him dead. I may need Koenig in the future to keep my Helena content. At least until I can get her home." He smirked, "Then, for all I care, the universe can chew up and spit out Moonbase Alpha and _everyone_ on it!"

**()**

END OF PART 2.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE.

**()**

"She is not going to like it, Commander." Maya said, gently biting her lower lip when he told the Psychon and Verdeschi his plans.

The large alien spacecraft still loomed on the Big Screen, not budging an inch since its leader and men had delivered themselves into the confines of Moonbase Alpha.

Koenig leaned over the command desk, resting his weight on his palms, his expression grim. "I know and that's why I'm the one who is going to tell her. Meanwhile, contact Ben Vincent and Alan Carter." He looked directly at Maya now, "We leave in an hour."

Tony and Maya glanced at one another as Koenig about faced and left Command Center.

**()**

Helena Russell was not the type of woman who threw things when angry. She did not slam her fists into walls and she also did not scream or curse. However, if she were that kind of woman she would seriously consider doing so now. "You cannot be serious, John." she said, incredulous.

In her quarters, she had just slipped into her trousers and blue flight jacket when Koenig buzzed the door.

"If there wasn't a danger you know you would be my first choice." he told her.

"This is ridiculous. There is _always _a danger, John, but …"

"This time," He put his hands gently on Helena's upper arms and stilled her, "it's a little more personal." He explained, "Rauley _wants_ you and there is no telling what he'll do if you accompany us to his planet. In the confines of an Eagle we can't protect you, Helena. Nor can we on his craft or on the alien planet we, incidentally, know nothing about."

"You don't trust him at all, do you?" Helena sighed, aggravated. "John, all this suspicion just because you and Sahn _think_ the man has a crush on me?"

"It's not just that." he confessed, "We need to get a better idea where his people stand, if he is an absolute ruler, and if his followers are united with him no matter the circumstances. If they show flexibility, are open to new ideas, we can all live in harmony. Rauley will see he can't _always_ get what he wants. _But _if he is an oppressor and we Alphans have no say on how we are to live our lives on their world - then we may have to pass on Simtag no matter how promising it is."

"We really know nothing about them; their government, socialization, or if the Simtag people will even welcome us. We would be at their mercy." Helena grudgingly agreed.

His hands slid from her arms and Koenig held her hands, "We have to think about their future as well as our own, Helena, and to do an unbiased reconnaissance will require …" His eyes looked into hers, uncomfortable now, unable to voice what would - no doubt - be offensive to a woman as intellectual and independent as Dr. Russell. "That is …" If it were anyone else he would not stumble on his words. "Helena ..."

Yet, she did understand. "_I_ would be a distraction." Helena said, "And you have enough to worry about right now."

He nodded very slowly, sorry to label her as such.

"Okay, I appreciate your position, John." she said, although it made her feel no better.

Regretful but satisfied, Koenig changed the subject. He asked "How did Laster's physical come out?"

"All seems well except that the Simtag have a higher blood sugar level than our own. Laster was into the mid four hundred range. Dr. Spencer tested both Milo and Rauley as well and they too were extremely high. However, according to Dr. Milo, those readings are apparently normal for their people. For ourselves if we go over the one thirty range there is reason to be concerned." She added, "We will have to study their vegetation, proteins and general food sources carefully. If our blood sugars are forced as high as theirs we could all be in serious trouble."

"I'll tell Ben to pay close attention."

Helena nodded, dour, still disenchanted by the reasoning behind her not being included in the reconnaissance party.

Koenig smiled ever so slightly and sympathetically pulled her into his affectionate embrace, "I promise if this checks out you will be among the first to be brought over when we commence with the Exodus."

Helena, a little more at ease, rested her head on his shoulder. "Be careful, John."

"I will."

_Heavy is the head and heart that wears the crown_, she thought.

**()**

The Eagle crew consisted of Koenig, Carter, Vincent, Maya, Botanist Ira Briggs and his assistant Jama Sinclair.

If Koenig had any doubts that Rauley was amorously interested in Helena Russell the uncertainty was completely suspended when the alien learned she would not be in the initial scouting party. The Commander saw his jaw clench and a nearly livid gleam in his dark eyes, for just a moment, when he was told who would be attending.

"I thought Dr. Russell would be included. She seemed very interested." Rauley said, attempting to sound casual, as he scanned the Alphan itinerary.

"She is detained and sends her apologies but the crew we have is more than satisfactory."

"I am sure, Commander." Rauley nodded amiably and walked over to Laster, away from Koenig and the crew as they loaded the Eagle with their equipment. He appeared to show the security agent the read-out but quietly said, "Find Milo. Tell him we will use Plan Beta. You have five minutes. Do not disappoint me or I will have your heart."

Laster nodded and departed.

**()**

The Command Center staff watched the Eagle move slowly but meticulously away, flying to the alien spacecraft, and were gratified when Maya reported they would reach their destination in twenty minutes. Rauley and his men were with them in the main center of operation, also watching. He told Koenig they would transport themselves up to the craft and would be waiting for the Alphans when they docked.

Koenig wasn't certain he liked the idea of leaving Helena while Rauley was still on Alpha. Nonetheless, he was appeased when Verdeschi assured him that security would be with the aliens for the duration. They would not go anywhere near her before they departed the base.

Helena was not exactly hiding but she agreed that she should keep a low profile just until matters were more secure. She stayed in her quarters for awhile then strolled over to Hydroponics to do a quick check on some vitamin enriched vegetation Lisa Lado had been working on. Helena was happy to see a well rested and settled Melita Kelly also there, examining the more methodological aspects of the growth.

The possibility that their water, enhanced with the alien vitamins Rauley had given to them, might make a huge difference in food production was exciting. And while it was also possible that in a weeks time they might not have to worry about such matters if Simtag became their home, the prospect did not deter Miss Lado. There was always something to learn.

The greenery was beautiful and initial taste tests indicated it was palatable but Lisa and Melita were concerned about the high concentration of a syrupy substance that had no business being in plant life. "It's like the purist form of sugar." Lisa said, handing over a slide and a few reports to Dr. Russell.

Helena recalled the aliens' elevated blood sugar levels and saw it linked. She told the women to keep working on it and she would advise the Commander of their discovery.

She hesitated going to Command Center, knowing Rauley and the others would be there, but Helena decide to go anyway. This was important. Besides, with Verdeschi, security and so many witnesses around what could Rauley really do? Dr. Milo was their scientist and he might be able to shed light on the inconsistency between healthful vitamins and unhealthy sugars if she could just catch them before they left.

**()**

Verdeschi watched as Laster whispered something in Rauley's ear. Whatever it was seemed to please the alien because his smile grew visibly. Tony noted that Rauley had glanced at Command Center's double doors before looking back up at the Big Screen.

Sandra had caught the movement as well and she met Verdeschi's eyes.

"ETA is ten minutes." Carter announced.

"Well then," Rauley said, "I suppose we should be on our way."

As he said this the Command Center doors opened and Helena walked through. She looked up at the screen, at the Eagle, and was pleased by what she saw. It seemed everything was on schedule. "Dr. Milo." she called.

Startled, both Tony and Sandra turned and looked at Helena.

"Dr. Russell." Milo appeared suddenly concerned.

"Before you go could I talk with you about some odd side effects your vitamin supplements seemed to be causing?"

"Of course." Rauley spoke for him, "Laster and I will go back to our craft and Dr. Milo will return after he speaks with Dr. Russell."

"Okay." Verdeschi said, a little leery. He watched and nearly held his breath as Rauley walked over to Helena. John Koenig, he thought, would kill him if something happened as a result of Helena's abrupt appearance, even though she had been warned to stay away.

Rauley clasped Helena's hand, shaking it gently. "I am so glad you are here because I wanted to say goodbye to you personally, Dr. Russell. Thank you for all you have done for us. You are a genuinely charming woman and an accomplished professional. I look forward to us becoming great friends once you and your people settle on Simtag."

"Thank you." Helena said, smiling gently. The man did not seem a threat at all to her and she now wondered if John and Sandra had been greatly mistaken.

He released her hand and joined Laster away from the others. Soon, the blue light engulfed them and the men disappeared.

"Dr. Russell, may we go someplace to examin and speak about your concerns?" Milo asked.

She nodded, "Let's go to my office in Medical Center." she said.

As the doors parted and Helena, with the alien, started their exit Verdeschi made a motion to the two security guards who had been watching Rauley. He told them to follow Helena and their visitor and to not take their eyes off them until Milo was away, safely aboard the Simtag craft.

A few minutes later they heard from Eagle 2-5.

Koenig reported, "We are approaching the Simtag spacecraft."

"John," Verdeschi said, "Rauley and Laster are on the ship by now. Dr. Milo is still here."

"Why?"

"Helena needed to talk with him." There was silence but Verdeschi could clearly read the disapproval in his Commander's expression. "But it's okay. I have two security guards with them. And he's going to leave the minute Helena gets the information she needs from him."

"What are they talking about?"

"Helena didn't say but I'm sure it must be important or …"

"Sandra." Koenig interrupted, annoyed.

"Yes, sir." she stood and rounded Tony's console to look at Koenig.

"Go to Helena. I want to know what is being said and what is going on - NOW."

"Yes, Commander!" and she was out the door at a run, rushing to Medical Center.

**()**

"Yes, I can see where you would be concerned, Dr. Russell." Milo looked up from the microscope, "It seems that although we are similar in many respects our Simtag metabolism is less delicate than your own. We thrive on the sugars that you feel are unhealthy. Still, I think with some refining the syrup can be extracted and the vitamins themselves will be a great source of energy for your people."

"Thank you, Dr. Milo." Helena slid the small slide from the microscope and gave it to her nurse. "Tell Dr. Mathias to proceed with the experiments as instructed." She looked back at the quiet Milo as the nurse left them, "If all goes well we may be able to finish the experiments on Simtag together. I look forward to working with you, doctor."

He said nothing but looked very anxious.

Helena was puzzled.

The alien appeared positively conflicted as he stared at her.

Helena asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Dr. Russell, _I am so sorry_." Milo reached for her, taking Helena's hand and gripping it hard.

At that very moment, as the blue light engulfed them, as the guards lifted their stun guns, and as Sandra Benes arrived and saw an astonished and frightened Helena and the alien disappear, Dr. Russell realized she and the others had been deceived.

Her head swam. Helena could feel her body being lifted and thrown. She never felt impact but she did lose consciousness.

**()**

"Permission denied." the controller aboard the Simtag spacecraft confirmed.

"What are you talking about?" Alan Carter questioned gruffly, "We were invited to come aboard this spacecraft by your leader, Rauley."

"His Excellency has recanted the invitation."

"Recanted?" Koenig looked from the alien on their screen to Carter in the co-pilot seat. "I want to speak with Rauley. Get him at once."

"He does not wish to speak with you at this time, Commander."

"Well, we want to speak with him!" Carter shouted at the monitor.

The screen blanked.

"What the hell?" Koenig wondered but the explanation soon became clear when Verdeschi's worried face appeared before them on the monitor. "Tony?"

"John ... Helena has been kidnapped!"

**()**

END OF PART THREE.


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR.**

**()**

His frustration shown in the white knuckles of his hands as they gripped the controls of the Eagle. The thin line of his mouth, as he pressed his lips tightly together, further signified the tense mood of the moment. "Maya!" Koenig growled.

"The tracking device has been deployed, Commander." The Psychon called from the passenger module, "It's attached itself to the hull of the Simtag spacecraft. We will have tracing capabilities in five minutes. That is, of course, if the vessel remains motionless for that amount of time."

Carter looked at Koenig from the co-pilot's seat. He nodded affirmation and admired, not for the first time, how the Commander thought ahead. When John had asked him to load the tracer Alan acknowledged but thought he was over-reacting. Koenig was suspicious by nature, not always a virtuous trait, but in this case it was a good call. He should have known better. When it came to Helena and the well being of Moonbase Alpha, John Koenig was not taking any chances.

"Alan, keep trying to reach the Simtags."

"Yeah," Carter said, doubtful but steadfast in the endeavor.

**()**

She awoke in a fog. From where she lay she lifted her left arm and flexed her fingers. Helena turned her hand over and looked at the palm. There was an ever so minor bulge, the size of a tiny pebble, lifted close to her thumb. Gently, Helena pressed the area and felt a slight tingle through her fingers.

Groggy but anxious, Dr. Russell looked about. She had been lain on a single divan with soft bedding and the space she was resting in appeared to be a large office or common room. It reminded Helena of Alpha's old Main Mission. As she sat up she saw a large inactive viewing screen, an elaborate console and a wall of computers. She stood shakily to her feet and looked up at the vaulted ceiling, the alien architecture, and across from her was an elongated window where, looking out, she could see the moon.

Helena's breath caught in her throat. "John." she whispered, hopeful.

A door slid open. Inside walked Rauley and Milo. With them was a pretty woman wearing a revealing amber colored gown.

"My beauty awakens!" Rauley proclaimed as he lifted his hands in a grand gesture.

"What is the meaning of this?" Helena demanded, her voice slightly gruff from her ordeal. "I'm on your Simtag spaceship?" she asked to clarify.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "My darling, I have delivered you to paradise!"

"You've abducted me, you mean." Helena pulled away and rubbed her hand again. She looked at Milo, "What did you do to me?"

Rauley answered, "A minor deception, my love. When I approached you in Command Center, before we returned here, I took your hand in mine and implanted a dilp, a small mechanism which not only allowed us to track your whereabouts on Alpha but made it possible to bring you aboard our vessel. Then, when Milo took your hand in Medical Center his dilp, along with yours, told my controller it was time for you to come home."

"Home?'

"Yes, this is spacecraft is home - at least until we get to Simtag."

Milo said, "You are not accustomed to our method of transportation, Dr. Russell. It is your delicate nervous system and metabolism. Are you well now?" he asked, openly concerned.

"As well as can be expected after every cell in my body exploded just to be resembled again." Helena looked at Rauley, "I suppose it's idiotic to ask if my people are aboard yet?"

His indulging smile and a glance at a very shamefaced Milo said it all.

"You _never_ intended to allow Alphans to come to your planet to live. It was all a lie."

"You, my darling, are the _only_ Earth woman who will ever live on Simtag."

"I want to go back to the moon." she insisted, "I want to be with my people."

"No." Rauley reached past Helena and pressed a button on the control panel. The large screen came to life. On it was Koenig's Eagle and the moon beyond it. "It is time for you to say goodbye to that unworthy life, Helena."

"_Why_ are you doing this?"

"I want you to be my bride." Rauley said, simply. "Out of all on Alpha I found you the most worthy. You will be a queen amongst my people, have my children, and live a life of privilege and pleasure."

Milo observed, "The Commander is persistent." He watched the Eagle and made a note that Koenig was still attempting to make contact with their communications operative.

"Yes," Rauley said, faintly perturbed. "They demand your return, Helena. Koenig thinks he can rescue you. Perhaps he even thinks he and his people still have a chance to live on our world." His smile was sarcastic, "He really is a fool."

"_You_ are the fool." Helena said, fuming. "Did you think he would give up without a fight? Commander Koenig is not …"

"Oh sweetness," Rauley mocked her naiveté, "I was counting on it! Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to blow that Eagle out of space, killing your lover and forever ridding you and myself of his existence."

Helena stared at Rauley, unsmiling, her arms folding in front of her, apparently unmoved. However, inside she was shaking like a leaf. "You would not dare." she challenged. "Those people are harmless and killing them would only show you as a fiend."

"Or resolute." he countered, "I think a demonstration is necessary." Rauley searched the moon. He found_ Argaeus_, a mountain not far from Alpha. He called to his ship's weapons room, "Reference area two-eight-nine-six-seven." he said to his controller.

"Yes, sir." an unseen alien replied.

Helena watched as the top of the mountain became red hot, turning into lava, then it exploded, sending light and shards of debris into the crater where Moonbase Alpha resided. She gasped and held onto the console for fear she would fall. Helena could feel a fragile grip on the possible splinter then break apart in front of her eyes.

"Shall I demonstrate further?" Rauley asked, "Perhaps on a more significant target." He pressed a button and the Eagle came into full view. "I can call the coordinates into my controller and blast that Eagle from existence."

"NO!" Helena cried and grasped his arm. "Rauley, _please _…"

"Ah, _now_ you are convinced." He smiled at her and Rauley lifted a hand to gently touch Helena's cheek, "What will you do to save him and the rest of your friends?"

Helena could not believe her dilemma. "You would kill them _all _just to have me?" she asked, stunned and incredulous

"You are a gem of infinite value, my love. I would slay for you without hesitation."

Helena glanced at Milo who was staring down at the floor.

"You are a monster." Helena told Rauley.

"_I_ am in love."

"What you're feeling for me is not love ... It's _sick_." she accused.

He ignored the indictment. "What will you do, Helena, to _save_ them?" he repeated.

Overcome, looking at Alpha and the Eagle once again on the screen, weighing her options and realizing she only had one, Helena said: "Anything you ask, Rauley."

He lifted a hand and softly stroked her hair, "Good girl."

**()**

"John," Verdeschi called to the Eagle, "There has been an explosion. A laser of some kind from the craft was aimed at _Argaeus_. There has been no damage to Alpha but it could be a warm up to something worse."

Maya stood in the open cockpit doorway, "Perhaps it was a warning."

Alan asked, "Do you think they know about the tracer we put on their ship?"

"Arm the laser cannon." Koenig advised Verdeschi.

"John, Helena is on that craft." Tony reminded.

"_I_ _know_." Koenig looked directly at Verdeschi on the screen, a rather unforgiving accusation on his face. "Arm the laser cannon."

"Commander Koenig." Rauley suddenly appeared on the Eagle's monitor, over-riding Verdeschi. "I hope you will forgive us for our little deception but we found it necessary."

"Where is Dr. Russell?" Koenig demanded without hesitation.

"Here and safe. I am delighted to say she will not be returning to you."

Koenig snarled, "Like hell she won't."

"Commander," Rauley smiled indulgingly, like an adult being patient with a young, spoiled child wanting a toy. "I am disappointed that you are not more agreeable with our trade."

"_Trade_?" Carter asked, astounded by his arrogance.

"Yes, I have given you and your people precious gifts that will aid Moonbase Alpha for a long time to come. In exchange you have given me Helena Russell, my soul mate, and the woman I intend to wed."

"She is _not_ a commodity!" Koenig exclaimed, "If you must, take back what you have given us and return Dr. Russell."

"Our transaction was none negotiable, Commander. Besides, my beloved has come to accept the inevitable. She has consented to be mine. Haven't you, dear?"

Rauley took Helena by the arm and pulled her in front of the monitor.

"Helena!" Koenig breathed easier, seeing her alive although her appearance, her obvious trepidation, made him pause. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, gulping ever so slightly. "John, you have to go back to Alpha. He's capable of destroying you and the moon. I can't be responsible for your deaths."

"Helena." He said her name in an outward breath. The threats and pressure Rauley had directed at her must have been overwhelming, "I'll never give up."

"You must. _Please, John. _Do as he says or we will both live to regret it." she implored.

Their eyes searched one others on the monitor, "I can't just let you go." His voice was strained and he spoke as if it was only the two of them listening, "Helena, we can't just pretend everything we shared, what we've meant to one another, never happened. I won't go on …"

"You _have_ to, John." Helena interupted, unable to conceal the hopeless misery in her voice. "Forget me." she pleaded.

Koenig leaned forward and spoke in a whisper, "You ask the impossible. _I love you_." he said.

"Oh, John." She wept, tears falling freely down her cheeks now, and a finger touched his face on the screen before Helena was pulled forcibly away by Rauley.

"Poignant." he said, "But she _is_ mine now, Koenig. The sooner you both understand this the better." He put his arms around her, nearly mocking Koenig's earlier display in the Recreation Center. "But do not fear, Commander. As a wedding gift I promised my Helena I will allow you and your people to live on. You should feel joy. Your lives will no longer be at risk, enriched instead with the gifts I gave you, and our lady here will be made noble, much admired by the Simtag people and loved by me." Then he added, almost wolfishly, "And she will be loved _often_, Commander Koenig." And, "No offence."

Koenig felt a white hot fury bubble inside of him and he, with great effort, kept quiet for fear of saying something to the alien that would make him lash out. Not only was Rauley unpredictable, easily ordering their Eagle and Moonbase Alpha destroyed, but John feared for Helena. The Simtag leader, he was coming to learn, was capable of anything. There was no doubt in Koenig's mind that a woman as free-thinking as Helena would be abused and eventually seriously damaged by Rauley. When he realized he would never completely have Helena to himself, Koenig feared, he would kill her.

Koenig had to get her back.

Helena looked away from the monitor, embarrassed and grief stricken in the alien's embrace. However, before he signed off, Helena broke free and once again reached forward and put her hand on the screen, as if touching the man she truly loved for the last time.

"Helena!" Koenig exclaimed - but she was gone.

"John?" Verdeschi appeared on the screen.

"Retract the laser cannon." The Commander ordered.

Moonbase Alpha and Eagle two-five watched as the alien spacecraft sped away.

**()**

The travel tube ride from Launch Pad One to Moonbase Alpha was silent.

Koenig sat, booted feet firmly on the ground, his hands clasped, fingers entwined, face impassive, and he was deeply in thought. No one knew quite what was on his mind, grief most probably, but felt they might be a recipient of the Commander's legendary temper if they interrupted him before he was ready to speak.

Even Maya and Alan, two of his closest friends, looked at one another, unsure if they should offer advice, sympathy, or merely sit and keep their mouths shut.

When the tube finally docked and the door slid open, Verdeschi was waiting for them. He stood, shook Alan's hand, and waited for instruction. Tony tried to meet John's eyes but the Commander deliberately ignored him.

The two unneeded botanist left them to write their reports.

"Maya," Koenig said, "how long will it take to prepare the new fuel to be used in one of our Eagles?"

Surprised by the question, she said, "Commander, we know its components but we haven't even tested it yet."

"_I_ will be the test. How long?"

"Three hours?" she hazard a guess.

"Make it two."

Maya aknowleged and made her way to the Technical Section.

"Alan, prepare Eagle Three for the fuel. Make it laser equipped and re enforced for a long journey."

Carter nodded and waiited to see if there was more from his Comander.

"John," Verdeschi took his arm, "I know you're desperate but don't lose your head …"

"_Don't lose my head?" _Koenig's voice was low and controlled but filled with venom. He shook free from Verdeschi's hold. "_That's_ your advice? You were supposed to protect Helena. You knew what was going on so what happened?"

Verdeschi could see the vehemence, only marginally contained, behind Koenig's eyes. Although Tony was a brave man he knew his friend and Commander's moods. Never had his temper, or an allegation of culpability, been directed at him before and the Chief of Security wasn't sure how to respond other then to tell him the truth. "John, I had highly trained sentries following Helena, with stun guns, watching her and never letting she and Milo out of their sight. They were just caught off guard …"

"And where were _you_?"

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

"Command Center where, as acting base Commander, I was needed."

Koenig closed the distance between them, his voice nearly muted and trembling with rage. "If it had been _Maya_ you would have made damn well sure nothing happened to her." There was near threat in his tone, "You would have stayed by her side instead of delegating to a couple men who had no real idea what was going on and what to expect. You would have thrown yourself into the situation and she would _never_ have left Alpha on your watch."

"John …"

"_Don't you tell me anything different!" _His shout was like a trap that snapped repeatedly, not allowing another word to follow from the reproached. Just before he walked away, Koenig accusing gazed locked with Verdeschi's. He said, "You failed me, Verdeschi, and I will _never _forgive you." Koenig then looked away, done with him, and walked down the hall.

It was like a punch in the gut. Koenig wasn't just Tony Verdeschi's Commander but he had also been his best friend.

Carter was standing aside from the men, listening and hearing everything said. He watched the Commander storm off and Tony's wounded pride. Empathizing, he patted the Italian gently on his right shoulder, "Don't let it get to you, mate. The man is upset and not thinking clearly. Later he'll realize how wrong he was."

"But is he wrong?" Verdeschi asked. "If he's lost Helena because of my stupidity … How could I blame him for detesting me? I blew it, Alan."

Carter didn't see it that way. "You did everything you were supposed to do, Tony. Everything that was reasonable. You can't be everywhere."

"But she's still gone, isn't she? And our Commander is getting ready to fly into space, following an alien craft, hoping to bring back the woman he loves or die trying." Verdeschi closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. _It was insane._ And he truly did have to wonder - Would he have taken extra precautions had it been Maya in Helena's situation? _Yeah_, he thought, _I probably would. _And it gave him no pleasure, this time, to think that his beautiful Psychon was not the object of an alien's perverted affection. She was still here on Alpha with him while his friend, if he could still call him that, was alone and grasping at straws.

Koenig was right. He had failed both John and Helena and Tony would regret it always.

**()**

The woman in the amber gown was called Tia and Helena learned she was her own personal servant.

After they sped away from Alpha, as Helena watched the moon grow smaller and smaller from her view outside the large window, Rauley ordered her taken to quarters. He told Tia he wanted Helena indulged and wearing royal green, to match her "emerald eyes", and Helena now sat in a chair as Tia and another woman, Olsa, fussed over her.

They had bathed her, washed her hair and dried her. They then wove tiny jewels through her hair. The women presented Helena with a magnificent gown which slid over her head and down her body like silk. It was a luminescent green that revealed her slender shoulders. There were slits up either side of the gown, to her knees, and it was very flattering. She was also given matching shoes that fit like gloves.

If Helena hadn't been so unhappy she might have enjoyed the pampering. As it was, with the women applying lotion and scented powders to her limbs and touching up her make-up, all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep her existence away. Helena likened it to what she felt shortly after she had learned Lee had disappeared around Jupiter. She was depressed, in another world, and did not want to come back.

But eventually she did come back and she worked hard, accomplishing much, enough to eventually become the CMO of Moonbase Alpha. Helena never thought she would love again. She had almost counted on it. But when she met John Koenig her resolve fractured. She fought it, content to be a widow and professional for the rest of her life, but the attraction on both sides proved to be just too strong.

Even now, in Helena's misery, the thought of their first night together - its tenderness and beauty - created a warm sensation and deep yearning. Their connection had only intensified and became more profound over time. _John ..._

And now, she was going to marry a man she not only did not love but seriously detested.

_The gods must be laughing like idiots_, Helena thought, wretchedly.

"Enough." Helena waved the women away and stood, looking at herself in the long mirror before her. She sighed. _Yes_, she thought, _everything Rauley could ever want._ The idea disgusted her. She asked, "Where is Dr. Milo? I want to talk with him."

"He is in a conference with his Excellency." Tia said.

"Do you have a medical unit on this craft?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Take me there."

**()**

When the travel tube docked outside of Eagle Three its lone passenger exited, tossed his survival pack onto a passenger seat, and made his way into the cockpit.

Waiting for him, sitting in the co-pilot's seat, was Alan Cater.

"Not this time, Alan. You need to leave." Koenig said from the door between sections.

"Not on your life. You need back up."

"Alan, this is personal." Koenig's tone was laconic.

"I know."

"There is every chance I will not make it back alive. I can't ask you or anyone else to face that danger."

"I understand and I've said goodbye to everyone and everything that matters, John. I'm going."

"Alan …"

"Don't be selfish, Commander. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a good doctor out here in deep space?"

Koenig said nothing. Time was wasting. But he did appreciate the pilot's loyalty and, despite his desolation, Alan's humor. He took his place in the pilot's seat.

"Let's go get her back, John." Carter said.

**()**

END OF PART FOUR.


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE.**

"Lady Helena, I must accompany you. His Excellency demands it!" Tia insisted, nervously. Helena had asked the servant girl to remain in her quarters and Tia was panicked at the mere thought. She followed her new mistresses down the hall to the medical unit. "If you were to get lost I would be in such trouble! I might be flogged or imprisoned! It is my duty to stay by your side always. If not you could be …"

"Tia, I need to do this on my own." Helena was firm, tired of the over-excited young woman's rambling. "If his Excellency questions you tell him I _commanded_ you to remain in my quarters. Tell him I threatened to beat you if you did not do as I say."

Tia's eyes were wide with a new dread.

Helena, aware if her fear, put a hand on Tia's shoulder. "I won't do anything of the kind." she promptly told her, "But please, go back to my room, dust, hem a gown, clean out a closet, and just wait for my return. I will be fine. Honestly."

The servant girl did not look happy but she nodded and unwillingly did as she was told.

With a sigh and shake of her head, wondering if she would ever have another solitary moment again, Helena pressed a button that allowed her access to the Simtag version of Medical Center.

He knew who she was right away.

"My Lady," Dr. Jentic bowed curtly but with respect. He was a short man, not over five foot five inches tall, but he still managed to look distinguished in his white medical robe and a salt-pepper beard.

"I am Dr. Russell, Chief Medical Officer of Moonbase Alpha." she told him, "You are the head of medicine on this craft?"

"Yes." He suspected she would be lovely but no one told him that Rauley's intended was a sophisticated woman of medicine. He was impressed and rather intrigued.

"Doctor I think you need to conduct an examination on me to see just how compatible I am with your people. I did some testing on one of your own, Laster, while on Alpha and there were differences, particularly in sugar levels. It may be manageable, something we can work around, but is still a medical problem we need to deal with and quickly."

"You suspect incongruity with his Excellency?"

Helena nearly smiled. He had a way with words. "We just need to be careful. Also," As an after thought, she lifted her hand and indicated the small swelling where the dilp had been inserted in her hand. "Can you remove this?" she asked, politely.

Dr. Jentic paused but only for a moment, "Certainly. Right this way, Dr. Russell."

**()**

They traveled faster, covering more space than ever before.

Despite the circumstances, Alan Carter loved every minute of it. He was never more alive than when he had an Eagle's controls in his hands but now, being powered by the alien fuel, he was experiencing the wonderful rush of a whole new adventure. "Barely a bump." Alan said, "Whatever Maya and the engineers did was spot-on. This fancy alien petroleum is amazing."

Koenig relinquished the controls to Carter while he studied star charts and the tracker attached to the Simtag craft. He was too immersed in their progress, how quickly they were catching up to the bigger craft, to enjoy their smooth flight.

They traveled for hours, journeying millions of miles from their moon, and both men were aware of a simple fact but neither spoke it aloud. While the strange fuel worked wonders, allowing them to travel an incredible distance in a short period of time, there was a miscalculation. It burned itself out very quickly. Unless they were able to find a new supply once they found the Simtag craft or planet, there would be no return home. They had brought extra fuel but it would not be enough.

The irony was not lost on Commander Koenig. _A rescue, _he thought, _where the white knight might not be able to make away with the damsel because he under estimated his horse. _The error made him think briefly of Tony Verdeschi but the Commander shook his image away. As Helena had said: _'You have enough to worry about.'_

Carter preferred to fret about such things when they really became a problem. He looked over at the exhausted Koenig as he studied a chart. Alan thought he saw his hands shake. "John, we're right on track and doing well. Why don't you get something to eat."

"I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten all day. If there is trouble to be found once we confront Rauley, you'll need to be strong. Helena would have my hide if she found I didn't watch after you."

Koenig understood the logic and appreciated Carter's confidence, "I'll bring you something as well."

"Make it a steak."

Koenig chuckled mildly and unbuckled his harness. He was about to lift himself out of the chair when a blip was detected on their short range probes. "What is it?" he asked.

"Another craft." Alan said, "A big one. They're closing in on us. I think they're trying to communicate."

"Let's open up and see what they want to talk about."

"And let's hope what they have to say is something we want to hear."

**()**

"What _is_ that?" Helena asked, fascinated by the Simtag medical equipment despite herself. She was laying on a hospital bed. "Is it a scalpel?"

"It is called a Kiakrop, after the doctor who created it many generations ago. It is a body scanner and can be used on one hundred thousand known alien body types."

"Amazing technology." Helena said, examining the small wand as Dr Jentic passed it over her body. How she could have used this device when Maya became ill a few months ago. It might have pin pointed the best method of treatment rather than having the Psychon's doctors guessing and potentially coming up with the wrong diagnosis.

A pang of loneliness overcame Helena at the thought of Alpha and her friends. She would never see any of them again. And, of course, when she thought of Alpha and her companions she automatically though of John … _Hold it together, Helena_. With an effort she focused on the matter at hand.

Dr Jentic hadn't asked her to disrobe and at first Helena thought it was because she was his impending queen, the spouse of his sovereign, and perhaps there was a protocol of some kind she had not considered. But, she soon found that it simply was not necessary. Helena was further amazed when the complete lab he did consisted of a single drop of blood rather then several vials.

Helena was about to question him about her blood pressure when she saw something on his face that was disquieting. She watched as he read results on the monitor behind her. Dr. Jentic frowned and appeared puzzled. "Something, doctor?" Helena asked.

"Not sure." he said and ran the wand once again over her body.

Moments later, Dr. Milo came to the medical unit and retrieved Dr. Russell. He told her his Excellency had supper prepared and asked him to escort her to his quarters, where they might enjoy some privacy.

Helena could think of nothing she would dislike more but agreed. There was really no avoiding it. Before she left, however, Dr Jentic gave her an injection, a puff of air at the back of her neck, and told her it will hold her until the following day. However, after breakfast he wanted Helena back for another injection and scan. He would have her full test results by then.

Unintentionally, despite his diligence, the doctor's unspoken diagnosis served to trouble her further. Helena, knowing medicine and infliction like she did, understood she would be on a sort of alien insulin for the rest of her life.

She looked at Milo as they walked down the quiet hall and could easily distinguish the man of science from Rauley's flunky. Could _he_? "Dr. Milo, you know this is wrong, Rauley and me. It's a disaster in the making and will end badly. Why are _you_ a part of it?"

"He is my leader." Milo said, "I must do as he commands."

"Absurd." Helena murmured, "If he asked you to walk out into an airless void without a spacesuit would you do that?"

Helena was a little dismayed when he did not reply right away.

"There are limits, of course, Dr. Russell. And there are others I can look to if …" He hesitated and put a hand to her arm, impeding their progress. "Rauley can be a dangerous and demanding noble. He is not the leader his father was. Rooban was strong, righteous and direct. And he was my friend." Milo paused, thinking of sometime in the past. He gave a brief smile then, "Unfortunately, Rauley has been spoiled since he was a child and now feels a form of imperial entitlement wherever he goes. He _is_ clever and magnetic, intelligent in his own way, and often gets what he wants - but do not let that charisma, what might seem like kindness, fool you doctor. He will only take disobedience for so long before he strikes out. I have seen it. You nearly did too when he threatened your moonbase and the Commander's Eagle. You do _not _want to be the object of his anger."

"You're cautioning _me_?" Helena asked.

"Give him what he wants and this life will not be so hard on you, My Lady. You may even make friends, people who will not just serve you but will admire and protect you."

"I would like to think I already have a friend." Helena said with a soft smile. Despite his betrayal of her on Alpha there was a good deal about this man that was virtuous. He reminded her of the much missed Victor Bergman.

He patted her hand, mutually befriended. "Come." Milo said.

**()**

The craft was nearly the size of Rauley's but slicker, a bit more streamlined, and imposing.

"I am Lady Frida, first daughter of Chancellor Eber, From the planet Simtag." she announced, "We have detected a tracking device on his Excellency Rauley's vessel, the craft you are approaching. What is you intention?"

The woman on the screen, although young, was imposing and she had warm eyes. Koenig read something in her expression that spoke of fairness.

"Rauley, your leader, has taken a woman from our moonbase against her will. Our intention is to bring her back."

"Why has he taken this woman?"

"He intends to marry her."

"The fool." she said under her breath. Then, "Who am I addressing?"

"I am Commander John Koenig from Moonbase Alpha."

"Commander, aboard my ship is a dignitary of some influence. I respectfully request that you dock your spacecraft with ours so we may discuss the situation further. It may be beneficial to both of our peoples."

Carter looked at Koenig, "If this is a trap we may never see Helena again." he whispered a warning.

"We need a break, Alan. This could be it." Koenig looked once again at the woman on the monitor. She was waiting patiently, "Is Rauley aware he is being tracked?" he asked.

"We have not communicated with him as yet, Commander."

"Then yes, Lady Frida." Koenig said, "We will dock with your craft."

**()**

A sumptuous meal had been laid out for Rauley and his fiancé. They sat together at a small but sturdy dining table, fluted music playing, and the lights dimmed to a romantic twilight.

Helena ate carefully, picking and choosing what was placed on her plate with the eye of a doctor and patient who was battling the cause of a impending physical setback. The food, however, was delicious and she sent compliments to the chef through Dr. Milo who then left the couple alone.

When the dishes were cleared, Rauley scooted closer to Helena and complimented her appearance, "I knew the green gown would look magnificent on you and the gems …" he lifted a lock of her hair then, letting the softness fall back into place, he patted the strands and the jewels entwined within, "… they let one and all know that you are a woman of substance and deserve respect."

"I'd like to think I was that type of woman even before you gave me the ornaments." Helena said, the tip of her finger gently tracing the brim of her wine glass.

"That you are." he conceded. Rauley appreciated her candor but felt his beloved needed to be knocked down a peg or two for fear she might think he was a man to easily tread upon. He said, "Originally, when I thought you were going to join the reconnaissance with Koenig and the others I had a half formed plan to keep him imprisoned, bending you to my will for fear Koenig might be harmed."

Staggered, Helena did not speak for fear of what she might say.

"However, when he declined to add you to the landing party, I was forced to improvise." Rauley sipped from his glass, "Koenig was a clever man but not clever enough As it turned out I had little to fear. Your affection for him and the safety of your people proved to be the only hostage I truly needed." Rauley looked at her, proud of himself. "And now they are no longer significant."

Helena was amazed by the man's utter self-importance. Did he not understand how unhappy this sort of talk, his gloating, made her feel? He was not scoring any points by reminding her of his dishonesty and her loss.

Sensing her melancholy, but not really fathoming its depth, he continued. "If you are concerned about Commander Koenig pining away for you I would not waste the time. He is a powerful man in his way, a leader, and quite dashing. Women like that. His loneliness will be assuaged soon, I'm sure." He added, "I hear Melita Kelly is available." and he chuckled ever so slightly.

Helena looked away from Rauley, angered by his glibness and cruelty. If his intention was to plant a seed of doubt he did his job well. Helena did wonder now, if only briefly, who John would eventually turn to for both emotional and physical love. Was it horrible of her to hope she was his one and only, that there could be no other?

Rauley sensed he might have overstepped, halting the progress he was making with his intended, and took her hand as it lay on the table, "My darling, I just don't want you thinking of things of no consequence. That life is over now. You must think of your future, your duties as my wife and an important diplomat."

"Diplomat?"

"Yes, you may practice medicine in your spare time, of course, but your main function will be to represent me, Simtag, and our people as an ambassador. There are many planets in our galaxy and it is necessary and essential to personally check on them - and often. You have no idea how frequently rebellion rears its ugly head."

Helena was unsure she liked the last of what he said but she was intrigued by her new duty. "How do you know I'm up to the task? I am not political."

"You are naturally aristocratic and tactful." He squeezed her hand, "I have faith in you."

He was almost benevolent at the moment but Helena remembered Milo's warning and decided to not get too optimistic. "Yes, I suppose I could do that."

Rauley was pleased to see a nearly bemused expression on her face. Could his Helena actually be warming to him and her role in his life? The Simtag glanced at his large bed in the corner of the room. "Perhaps it is time we consummate our relationship." he suggested.

"No." Helena said, abruptly. "I'm not ready."

"We had a deal."

"Once we are married you may do with me what you will." The statement left a bad taste in her mouth but he was right. Helena did agree to marry him, in exchange for John and the others lives, and to also perform all wifely duties. She had given him her word. "However, until then, my body is my own."

"I could force you." he said. "I _am_ your sovereign."

She might have fought him on that advantage but said, "You could. But do you really want to force me into something I am not yet ready for when I will offer you myself freely later?"

Rauley sighed. She had a good point. Besides, he liked the idea of wooing her. He wanted this woman not just because she was attractive and clever but because she was a challenge. He was a patient man. Eventually, when they made love and he skillfully splintered her defenses she would come to him eagerly and their passionate nights together would be the substance of romantic legends.

He lifted her hand and kissed it. "It is always the beautiful women who make me bend to their will. Simtag and our wedding night will see us undivided soon enough." He then pulled her hand, drawing Helena closer to him, "However, I will not be denied your lips, dearest." His head dipped and Helena closed her eyes, but not in passion or desire. Yes, he was handsome and as wonderful as his kisses probably were, she did not want to look at him as he greedily claimed what he felt was his.

"Your Excellency!" A call came from Rauley's controller.

"I said I did not want to be interrupted!" Rauley barked just before his mouth claimed hers.

"It is urgent, sir. A dignitary's craft from Simtag, region west, is requesting to board us. I have spoken to the Commander of the craft and all documents are confirmed. Title Four A, sir."

"Four A?" Rauley pulled away from Helena and set back a little in his chair, "Give them clearance and … we will meet them with a full honor guard."

"Yes, sir." the controller said and the screen blanked.

"A celebrity of some importance?" Helena asked him.

"Yes. Very important." He stood and his expression looked far more grave than she had ever seen it before, "You need to come with me, Helena. In the future it will be necessary for you to meet great men and women on a regular basis."

"No time like the present." she agreed but wondered what eminent person had turned Rauley from a devil-may-care lothario into a serious greeter of notables.

**()**

Three armed guards stood on either side of the double doors, at attention, waiting for the dignitaries to make their first appearance. Helena took a position beside Rauley, sadly reminiscent of how she often stood with John Koenig.

Dr. Milo stood on the other side of Helena and smile encouragement.

From an opposite entrance, Dr. Jentic also appeared, not because he was needed but because he had critical news. He lifted a flat computer pad in his hands and showed it to Helena. All she was able to read was 'results' and whatever was in the report was important enough for the doctor to come right over to see her.

The doors parted and a lovely woman entered. She wore a dark blue gown. An elaborate headset or tiara decorated her brunette curls. Her expression was regal and reserved and she appeared slightly annoyed, "Rauley." she said, stiffly.

"Frida?" he asked, surprised, "It has been awhile. You are the Commander of Four A?"

"Yes, it has and I am." she said. "How are you?"

"Well. And you?"

Helena looked from one to the other. There seemed to be an unmentioned history between the two. Through the coolness she sensed interest or, at least, a guarded admiration.

"I am also well."

"What brings you here?'

She did not answer straight away but she did approach Helena, "You are?"

"I am Dr. Russell."

"Helena and I are to be married." Rauley took her hand in a manner of solidarity.

Frida watched Helena's face and clearly saw discomfort and resistance, "Indeed, you are a lucky man, Rauley, acquiring such an accomplished lady with your charm alone."

There was a knowing in her manner that struck Helena as strange. She quickly realized she liked his woman. Frida might be a good ally if the moment were to ever arise.

"Rauley," Frida turned to look at him, "You did not keep your appointment with Ambassador Gritch. He waited for you - for days - and you never showed."

"Frida, the man is a fool and his entire planet reeks of inadequacy. There is nothing I could have done to improve matters. They are a doomed people with the attention span of a …"

"Nevertheless," she interrupted, "you were expected. Matra was not happy."

"Matra?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

Helena saw a paralyzed expression on Rauley's face that was almost comical.

"No, I am not at all happy." An elderly woman, with blue and gray hair, wearing the same glittery robes as most of her people, came through the double doors. She was escorted by a young man who held her elbow as she walked, "Nor am I happy that you decided to dispense with wedded etiquette. You know very well, Rauley, that I must approve of whomever you have decided to take as a bride." She looked at Helena, "I do not even know this woman."

"She is not of our world …" Rauley started.

"Can she not speak for herself?"

Helena was awaiting an introduction of some kind, having not a clue who this woman could be, but since nothing was forth-coming she said, "My name is Dr. Helena Russell. I am from planet Earth."

The woman looked at her for a moment, studying her. "I know of Earth." she said. "I have met your kind before. Simple but good people." she said.

Rauley appeared confused. "You know Earth people?" he questioned, "Mother that is preposterous. You have never met an Earth man or woman before in your life."

"Mother?" Helena began to see the light.

"Queen Mother. Or Matra. Her name is Hesta." Milo quietly informed Helena.

"Rauley, do _not _call me a liar." Hesta said, "I never developed a gift for fabrication. Not like you have." Then, as if to demonstrate, she called over her shoulder, "Earth men."

Commander Koenig and Alan Carter appeared at the open doors.

Helena's heart skipped a beat, "John!"

"No!" Rauley exclaimed, "Not possible!" Furious, he lunged at one of his guards, pulling his weapon, and pointed it at Koenig's head. "I should have destroyed you while still on Alpha!"

**()**

**END OF PART FIVE.**

**()**

_P.S._

_Thank you so much everyone for the review(s) and praise! __Part Six coming soon. __J_

_And just a reminder for those of you who are unaware of it, there will be a SPACE: 1999 convention in Burbank California in September of this year, ALPHA: 2012._

_On the guest lists are Martin Landau, Barbara Bain, Nick Tate, Prentis Hancock, Anton Philips, Roy Dotrice and Judy Geeson! _

_/_

_I hope to see you all there!_

_P.P.S. _

_For those of you who are who are _Mission: Impossible_ fans, I have posted a Rollin/Cinnamon fiction over on its page. It's called: "You Worry About Rollin". Thanks again!_


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX.**

**()**

"Rauley!"

"Stop!"

The calls came from both Hesta and Frida but it was Helena who made the biggest impact. She ran to John Koenig, blocking Rauley's clear fire, and threw herself in front of him.

"Helena!" From behind Koenig encircled her with his arms, both holding her and trying, in alarm, to boost her out of the way.

Helena would not be moved.

"Rauley!" she cried, "Forcing me to stay with you when the man I love is here, having faced death and dangers unknown to get me back, makes me realize how absolutely _impossible_ it will be for me to be your wife. You might as well kill me now!"

If she could have seen the panic in John Koenig's eyes Helena might not have chosen those exact words. However, the fact that they were heartfelt made him want to hold her all the more securely.

"Guards!" Rauley called.

Carter stood ready beside Koenig and Helena, hands raised, awaiting an assault.

Hesta countermanded, "Stay where you are!"

The guards, unsure where to turn, stood still.

"Rauley, put that weapon away!"

"Matra, this is none of your business! The woman is mine and …"

"You took her from her people."

"I have license to do so. I am the imperial leader of Simtag!"

"She is not a Simtag woman. Our privileges do not extend outside our galaxy!" Hesta exclaimed, appalled by his lack of etiquette.

Frida scolded, "And that is why you _snatched_ her away from her people. There is nothing noble about what you have done, Rauley."

"Frida, keep out of this." Rauley warned.

Having had enough, the daughter of Eber would not be silenced. "I was betrothed to you when I was a child. I was not happy with the arrangement but knew it was my duty as a loyal Simtag woman. I actually grew to care about you, Rauley, but you have proven to be a great disappointment." she continued, her hands extended and motioning as she spoke. "I am also a noble - as passionate as you in my resolve - and if you can't value that, if you were never able to see the great regard I had for you and yours, if you are so ridiculous that you feel a need to go after what does not belong to you, making an ill advised selection, I may be forced to in-act the law of Steva just to keep you in line."

Rauley dropped the weapon to his side and turned to her, "You would do that?"

Koenig's grip on Helena loosened and she relaxed a little, leaning back into him. His head ducked ever so slight, his cheek against her hair, the gems entwined in the strands gently scratching his chin. He didn't care. He was so grateful to see her again, to feel her against him and know she was well, that her new expensive finery was only minor on his mind.

"It is her right," Hesta said, "And I will back Frida in its implementation."

Rauley's fear dissipated somewhat, "Frida, I never realized you could be so passionate ... And controlling." His timbre revealed that he rather liked it. He gave the weapon back to the guard he took it from.

Carter asked, "What's Steva?"

Milo explained, "It is an addendum in our Simtag laws which gives the right of a lesser noble to marry an imperial if his or her judgment appears chemically or mentally imbalanced, therefore guiding and correcting said noble during the royal marriage."

"But it must be proven." Rauley said, grasping. Despite his new found interest in Frida he still desired power - and having his own way - above all else. "Or, at least some reason must be given why the original engagement should not commence. Helena and I have an arrangement. She agreed to marry me."

"Under duress." Helena clarified.

"That does not matter under an imperial marital contract." he replied.

_It certainly should! _she thought.

"Forgive me your Excellency." Dr. Jentic approached. He had nearly been forgotten during the drama and existing chaos taking place. "While Dr. Russell is a very healthy woman she is, nevertheless, an _Earth_ woman. That in itself presents a problem."

"Are you saying we are incompatible?" Rauley asked, angered and unbelieving.

"That is not strictly true but the dissimilarity between us could eventually be tragic."

"Explain." Hesta commanded.

"Children are possible between Simtags and Earthlings but, from what my readings indicate, the offspring would most likely pick up their mother's bloodline and all physical imperfections. Earth people have unusually low blood sugar levels. Now, with medication and insulin she would remain healthy - for awhile." He studied the computer tablet in front of him, "To be absolutely honest, your highness, the Alphans body chemistry would eventually break down and I cannot promise Dr. Russell would be able to live on Simtag for more than ten years before death claimed her." He then looked directly at Rauley, "And any children conceived, even under the strictest medical care, I suspect they would not live into adolescences. I am sincerely sorry, your Excellency."

There was silence as the verdict was digested.

Koenig and Carter looked at one another. A life expectancy of ten years on Simtag and children with weakened immune systems … Even if Hesta and Rauley were kind enough to allow the Alphans to colonize, Simtag was no bargain.

"Who knows what medical miracles will be discovered in the next ten years." Rauley pressed, "A cure could be found. Perhaps I do need to marry a Simtag woman and have progeny with her. But Helena could still remain by my side as my …"

… _mistress? _Helena silently fumed.

"Do not be ridiculous, Rauley." Hesta hissed, "We will not endanger this woman's life for your pleasure. Send her home."

"After everything I have done to obtain her?"

"The woman said she would rather die than live with you on Simtag." Frida's voice was cool but loaded, "Rauley, if not me, there _are_ other healthy Simtag women that can have equally robust children. They would be loved by their mother as she loves their father - despite his foolishness." Her head bowed slightly at the last comment, perhaps revealing too much in mixed company.

Rauley looked closely at Frida and murmured, "You are not such a child after all." and he smiled with a new fascination. Defeated but never a true failure, Rauley shrugged his shoulders and straightened. He looked at Helena and came to a conclusion, crossing to her, and he took her hands in his.

Koenig, behind her still, frowned and watched him, prepared to make a move if Rauley tried any new trickery.

"Alas Darling, your imperfections have thwarted our love. I suppose it was never meant to be. And such a grand union it would have been!" He bent and kissed her hands, "You will just have to dream about those missed nights we could have shared together and move on."

Helena could not believe it. The man was delusional. Did he really think, despite it all, she would regret leaving him for John and Alpha? She turned slightly and looked up at Koenig, behind her, who appeared just as mystified as she.

"Lady Frida," Carter spoke, "If you could, our Eagle needs refueled before we leave. You may want to be careful. Our technicians had to adapt the fuel for our use."

"Of course. Arrangements will be made, Captain."

Rauley released Helena's hands and crossed over to Frida, "I think we need to talk." he said to her.

Frida nodded slowly, "We will."

Hesta looked from them to Koenig and Helena. "My apologies Alphans. This was an unnecessary burden during your journey. If there is anything we can give you as a parting gift just ask."

Helena knew what she wanted. The Kiakrop. It might take months for their medical techs to figure out how to use it but she wanted the body scanner desperately. She looked at Dr. Jentic who seemed to read her mind. He smiled and nodded.

"I have a question." Koenig directed the query to Hesta because Frida and Rauley were speaking with one another quietly a short distance away, "While we were on your spaceship you never did explain how you picked up on our Eagle, how you knew it was us tracking Rauley's craft. At the time you didn't even know about Helena so how did you know about us?"

"Let us just say we were lead to believe that Rauley was up to mischief and there could be ramifications if we did not board his craft and look into a problem and quickly. You, Commander, just happened along at the right time. From you we received the information needed to continue and correct."

"Just happened along?" Koenig found that hard to believe. He had the distinct feeling that their Eagle had been searched for and found.

Helena looked at Dr. Milo, her new friend, as he stared dispassionately at the floor. He was a smart man with connections. He had eluded to as much when she and he walked the hall earlier in the day. He knew about the fuel, had found the Eagle and contacted Hesta and Frida. She was so sure of his intervention that she smiled in his direction.

Purposely, Dr. Milo did not look at Helena. _But_, he privately pondered, _I will miss her_.

"Commander, you have inadvertently saved our realm from disaster. Is there anything more we can do for you?" Hesta asked.

Koenig thought about it, "There is one other … but I do not think you will allow it."

"Explain."

Carefully, gently dragging a hand and fingrs over one of Helena's bare shoulders, he walked around her and approached Hesta. He spoke quietly with the older woman for a few minutes.

Alan took the opportunity to give Helena a short hug and, teasing, he stepped back from her and said, "May I just say - _WOW_." at her appearance. "That dress should be standard issue for all women on Alpha."

Helena rolled her eyes and chuckled. She gently gave the pilot another squeeze.

Koenig stepped back and stared somewhat seriously at Hesta.

"Are you certain this will make all well between us, Commander?" she asked.

"It would certainly make _me_ feel better. And the people of Alpha will in no way hold a grudge against the Simtag people."

"Then it is allowed. But only once, Commander."

"You have my word."

Alan and Helena looked at one another, curious. They watched as Koenig walk over to Rauley and Frida.

"Excuse me." he said.

The couple looked at him

He paused.

"Commander, what is it?" Rauley asked, impatient and disturbed by the interruption.

Calculated, Koenig delivered a hard, roundhouse punch to Rauley's jaw that sent him reeling. He fell to the floor, holding his chin, and looked up at Koenig with fury, indignation, and a little fear.

His guards lifted their weapons.

"He had my permission." Hesta said, motioning the sentries to drop their weapons. "Do you feel better, Commander?"

"I think I do. A little." He rubbed his knuckles, looking down at the selfish noble, and smiled for the first time in a long while. "Actually, a _lot_."

Frida could not hide her grin.

Neither could Alan, "Good on ya." he enthused.

Helena said nothing but, looking at the flummoxed Rauley on the floor, she could not help thinking it could not have happened to a nicer guy.

**()**

In the Eagle, on the way home to Moonbase Alpha, he watched her eat.

They sat in the passenger section as Carter flew the Eagle, at top speed, back home.

Helena told them she was 'starving' and, as he watched, Koenig realized this was probably Helena's first square meal since the whole fiasco started. Without dietary limits she would have had to be very careful while on the Simtag craft. Besides Dr. Jentic no one else seemed to really care that Helena's health, the foods she consumed, could physically hurt her. They're indifference annoyed the Commander.

And, as far as he was concerned, Rauley - even with the punch he dispensed - got off far too easily. Living on Simtag with the brute was one thing but his total disinterest in Helena's wellbeing, thinking she could remain his woman even though she would suffer everyday, dying a slow death, was maddening. Rauley was a bastard and Koenig sincerely hoped between the two of them. Hesta and Frida would keep him in line. No other woman should ever be abducted the way Helena was and her life put in such peril.

As a human being he found himself repelled by Rauley's actions, all in the name of love or lust, but as a man he almost understood the undercurrent of jealousy; wanting a woman so desperately and feeling fury when the object of your desire falls into the arms of another man.

Was it that long ago he wanted to rip the head off of Zarl, the android, who had set out to seduce Helena? He wasn't even human or clinically alive but he acted like a cad, with his handsome face and athletic body. Something in Koenig snapped when he touched her, danced with her, and kissed her. Koenig _was_ Othello, feeling both rage and humiliation, despite the fact he understood the Vagan deception.

If Tony Verdeschi hadn't been there, offering support and placing a firm hand on his shoulder … _Tony_ … And there was yet another chapter that was at an end. Koenig's COS had been his friend but nothing could ever be the same between them again. Verdeschi knew John's feeling for Helena and how important it was to keep her safe. How could the Commander possibly keep Verdeschi as a friend when he could no longer trust him?

Helena pushed her plastic plate aside, having emptied its entire contents. "That was incredible." she said, satiated.

"No." Koenig gazed at her. "_You_ are incredible."

Helena chuckled gently, wondering what prompted that comment. "Thank you."

**()**

Their reunion outside the travel tube with the rest of the Alphans was heartfelt and joyous.

"Alan!" Sandra threw her arms around Carter and kissed him soundly on the lips. He was a little astonished and so was Sandra. "Umh," Sandra stepped away a bit, "Good to see you, Alan." she said, "Welcome home." Self conscious, Sandra turned to the Commander and took his hands in greeting.

"Yeah." Carter smiled, thinking they might have to revisit that again sometime soon.

Maya was beside herself with excitement,. "Helena, you have no idea how afraid we were that you were gone from us forever." Her best friend had returned! "Bob Mathias returned to Medical Center as its CMO and he was not pleased at all. I heard he was practically a tirant. Now that you're back he is very happy returning to the Psychology Unit. And I think Ben Vincent and Dr. Spencer are happy about that too." she giggled.

Tony Verdeschi purposely stayed a little away from the reunion although he smiled and nodded, disguising his joy and relief.

Helena slowly moved toward him, extending her arms, and she held their Chief of Security and friend. "Tony." she simply said. _Don't worry. I hold no grudge. You are a good man._

"Good to have you back, Helena." He held her in return and looked over her shoulder at Koenig.

The Commander was not as magnanimous. The look he gave him was not forgiving.

**()**

**THE FINAL CHAPTER IS NEXT.**

**STAY TUNED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN.**

**()**

Dr. Russell promptly contacted Alpha's top medical technicians, presenting them with the Kiakrop, and explained what it did. All in Medical Center were not just eager to see if the device could be adapted to their computer but were also very please to see their CMO returned to them. They affirmed that the medical unit was not the same without her leadership.

However, Helena had yet to change out of her Simtag gown, so eager she was to get to Medical Center, and her outfit was positively distracting. She was inundated with questions, outside of her medical expertise; women wanting to know what the fabric was and if it could be copied and the men, like Alan Carter before them, were just happy taking in the view and talking quietly and rather lasciviously with one another.

Dr. Russell, the proficient, was dismayed by their unprofessional manner but Helena, the woman, was somewhat amused. Nevertheless, after awhile, she had become quite exhausted. The fatigue that settled in her shoulders and legs displayed itself with half closed eyes and a slightly raw voice.

"Take the rest of the night off, doctor." Dr. Vincent ordered, "You need to unwind. We and the Kiakrop will still be here in the morning."

"You're right." she said, "Thanks, Ben." She looked about at the rest of her staff, "Goodnight, everyone."

**()**

Commander Koenig checked in with all sections, advising them of his return and listening to various reports from each section that all was well within Moonbase Alpha. He was especially interested in the items Rauley gave them, wondering if there were any latent problems, but he was advised that all were working, with adjustments, perfectly.

That was, at least, _something_ to be pleased about. Despite their ordeal, a fraction of good managed to come out of the encounter. It would not make up for his heartache and a fear that probably took several years off his lifespan, but it would do for now.

After a perfunctory visit to Command Center, where he gave Tony Verdeschi a grunt of acknowledgement and final instructions - but little else - Koenig walked to Helena's. The searching expression on Tony's face, a near hope of their man-bond, did not escape Koenig's attention but, right now, he just did not want to deal with him. He couldn't. Verdeschi's failure was still too raw and the Commander needed to be away from him.

There was only one person tonight he wanted to connect with.

When he entered she was just emerging from the bathroom, wearing her favorite pair of blue silky pajamas. Helena had removed the gown, taken the jewels from her hair, and had scrubbed off her heavy make-up. Now, she wore only a tentative but warm smile and, in her simplicity, was purely beautiful.

Koenig crossed to her quickly and took Helena in his arms, holding her affectionately. _Alone at last_, he thought, relishing the feel of her body against his own. It was hard to believe that only a few short days ago he thought he might never see her again.

Helena savored his touch, his strong yet gentle embrace, as he encircled her. Then, she reluctantly told him a hot shower was waiting. She nodded over to where his own pajamas lay at the foot of her bed. He kissed her temple softly and did as he was told; showering hastily and donning said night-wear and a robe.

When he came out she had soft music playing. Jazz. Their favorite.

Helena was sitting on the sofa, in front of the coffee table, and there was a small spread of cheese, crackers and a bottle of wine. Two glasses, already poured, were waiting.

Koenig smiled appreciatively and sat beside her, "Dresnik?" he asked.

"Yes." He was their local bottler, a rival of Tony's when it came to perfecting the best alcoholic beverage. Fortunately, Dresnik seemed to know what he was doing.

"When did you have time to get this?" he asked.

"It was waiting for me, sitting on the table when I got here."

"It's probably from Maya." Koenig guessed.

"Or Tony."

Koenig said nothing, undaunted, and merely picked up the glass and drank. It felt good on the tongue and going down.

They lay back on the cushions for awhile, lounging, drinking, snacking and listening to music. She rested in his arms and they spoke quietly to one another about nothing specific. But what they did not say spoke volumes.

There was always a possibility, during their long journey, one or the other might be lost. It could happen any number of ways. This time at the whim of an alien lout. If Frida hadn't intervened what would have been the result? This couple who had been through so much together would be parted forever or, if they did see one another again, it would have been on Rauley's craft, very briefly, and a death - most likely his own - would ultimately have been the result.

Something seemed so cosmically wrong about that.

Helena's 'kill me now', while earnest, shook Koenig to his core. Her decree was an even greater shock to his system than Rauley pulling the weapon on him. Not for the first time, John wondered if he and Helena's passion was too strong.

Still, what was the alternative? Going without each other, forcibly staying apart, was not an option. They tried keeping their relationship as "just friends" during those first few months on Alpha, even though their attraction was obviously growing deeper and more profound. There simply was no denying their chemistry and devotion. It did not work during the beginning of their journey (many a cold shower they had taken) and certainly, after having been together, experiencing physical and emotional intimacy, would not work now.

Koenig nearly smiled at the foolishness that was man. Even if they decided to part, attempting to separate for the good of their positions and Moonbase Alpha, they would _never_ fall out of love. Even short-sighted Rauley saw that much. He and Helena would survive and they would do it together. Koenig knew in his heart they had a future together. Whatever mysterious unknown force was out there, guiding them, it had a plan. The Commander was convinced, now more than ever before, that he and Helena were in it for the long haul.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, looking up at his serene expression.

"How happy I am right now." he answered, honestly.

Their lips touched gently.

Ten minutes later, relaxed and secure with her lover, Helena started to nod off.

"Hey," Koenig put both his and her glasses on the table and gently helped Helena to stand and cross to the bed. It had been a long day.

"Stay?" she asked blearily, just to be sure.

"Yes." He pulled back the covers, "Where else am I going in my pajamas?" John helped her into bed then used the remote control on her bedside table to turn off the music and dim the lights even further.

"Not all the way." she said, "Not tonight."

"Okay." He understood. There was still fear even if she could only show it to him and no one else, and he cupped her cheek gently as her head lay on the pillow. This night she did not need his body, at least not in a romantic or sexual sense, but she did need _him_. Helena just wanted John with her, laying next to her in bed, holding her, and being there when she needed to reach for him. And he was pleased to oblige.

Koenig needed her too. It went beyond the lure of her softness, the perfume of her body, of her supple flesh against his, or even the mere joy of her presence, her warmth. It was a deep relief, almost primordial, which told a man that his other half had been restored. She was his and would remain his. He was going to marry Helena, place a new ring on her finger, and know no one would ever take her from him again. It was a fanciful thought, Koenig realized, because there would always be dangers no matter how hard he attempted to keep her safe.

However, it was a part of his job, as her Commander and companion, and he took it on with determination and honor. Alpha was his responsibility and Helena was his reason.

Koenig fell asleep, his body spooning her own, a hand on her hip. His breathing was slow and soft; content.

She awoke twice during the night, sheltered in his hold, and Helena felt safe.

The following morning, when he awoke, she was already up and dressed, ready for the day. Helena had just polished off a cup of coffee and poured one for him, bringing it over to the bed. He was disappointed, having visions of them making love before they reported in to their work areas, but he was happy she did not leave early, before he awoke.

Now that they both had clearer heads he wanted to talk with her about their future. Marriage had always been their intention but he wanted it now, sooner better than later.

However, the first words she said ruined the moment. "Speak with Tony today, John." She sat beside him on the bed. "I think you two really need to have a conversation."

"Don't think we have much to talk about." He sipped from the mug.

Helena's tone was reasonable, "It was more my fault than his. I was warned to say away from Command Center, John, but thought what Dr. Milo could offer us was so important to Alpha. I should have known better but I thought with my heart and not my brain. Now Tony …"

"… was definitely not thinking with his heart _or _brain. He knew the situation and was careless - with your life, Helena."

"A human flaw, John. We all have them. He thought he was right at the time. And, as they say, hind sight is always twenty-twenty. How many times during your command have you had to second guess yourself, Commander?" She thought she saw a slight splinter in his stern expression so Helena took John's hand, "He feels terrible and I wager you do too. Talk to him. Don't yell. _Talk_."

"All right." Koenig finally relented, looking at her fingers curled around his own. "No promises but we will talk."

Helena smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing him on the lips. "Be a good boy and there will be more where that came from."

"I'm counting on it."

**()**

Helena had learned that the wine came from Sandra. They spoke in her office in Medical Center.

When she learned that the Commander's Eagle was returning to Alpha, and Helena was with them, Sandra immediately contacted Dresnik, who owed her a favor, and requested a bottle. Oddly, he asked if it should be delivered to Alan Carter's quarters. Puzzled, Sandra told him no, deliver it to Dr. Russell. Had Dresnik seen something Sandra had yet to acknowledge? Tine would tell.

"It made for a lovely homecoming, Sahn." she told the data analyst, "John and I enjoyed it a great deal."

"Ah, so he stayed with you last night?" Sandra asked, boldly but with a teasing smile. "I thought he might."

Helena didn't blush but she did chuckle gently and nodded.

"It's so good to have you back, Helena." Sandra smiled at her friend.

**()**

Carter chuckled to himself at the simplicity of it.

When men had a falling out, when friends found themselves angry and seemingly on the outs, nothing changed the mood like a good beer. Or, in this case, a beer that - while bad - was better than usual. And cold.

"Refrigeration," Verdeschi announced "makes all the difference."

He, Carter and John Koenig sat in his quarters after a long morning in Command Center. They decided to take a lunch break when their Commander suddenly announced, "Alan, Tony. Come with me. I need your help."

"John?" Carter had noticed Koenig was thoughtful all morning, sitting in his chair but not really working. He spoke very little, regarded them fleetingly, and seemed to be concentrating too hard on something private. Initially, Alan thought John was contemplating his near loss of Helena. His attitude understandable under the circumstances.

Then, out in the hall, when he look directly at Verdeschi and said, "I need a drink. _Now_." Carter decided he was thinking up the best way to make amends with their Chief of Security. Men were a funny animal. They might hate each other one minute, declaring they could never forgive another for a disservices, then the next - with a pat on the back - they were friends again.

But, as they sat in Verdeschi quarters, as he served them their drinks, Carter came to understand that it wasn't really Helena's kidnapping or his friendship with Tony that was on John Koenig's mind. He needed advice and felt Carter and Verdeschi the two best men to give it to him. They were well rounded and knew the people of Alpha inside and out.

"I need a ring." John said, "A very special ring. And I need to know who the best person on Alpha is that can make it."

"A ring?" Verdeschi questioned.

Carter got it right away, "For Helena."

He nodded.

"You're going to do it!" Verdeschi's mouth broke into a large smile, "John, that's great."

For the first time in awhile Koenig also smiled. "Been doing a lot of thinking, even before Rauley, and it's time."

"Long over-do I'd say." Carter exclaimed, shaking his hand.

"You need to see Anton Spevic." Verdeschi said, "John, the man can do wonders with metal. He's an artist. Give him Helena's ring size and he'll create something really exceptional, especially if _I_ ask him." Tony lifted his comlock, "Should I call him now/"

Carter wasn't sure if Verdeschi was genuinely excited for his friend or if he was just over-reacting, so relieved he was that he and John were talking again, but the result was comical. He'd never seen the Italian so eager and animated.

"Relax, Tony." Koenig said, "I'll go see him myself. I have my own idea on how I want it to look. But, thanks for the lead." He lifted his beer cup and watched the two men do the same, "To the future." he said.

"And," Carter added, "to the lovely women that will make it possible." Oddly, his mind flashed to Sandra. He wasn't really sure why but did want to talk with her about that impressive kiss she gave him when he and the others returned.

"Here, here." Verdeschi said.

They drank.

()

It took two days.

He stole her away from Medical Center and the now functional Kiakrop. Helena was wound up and told John she wanted to do full body scans of everyone on Alpha - especially Maya! However, it was the end of her shift and, as excited as she was, he needed to get her mind focused in another direction.

Koenig brought Helena to the deserted Main Mission, a cherished relic of Alpha's past, and he told her to scale the steps up to the observation deck. He had arranged to have a sofa placed there, strategically positioned, so they could sit and look up and out at the stars.

She smiled, please by the romantic endeavor.

It was very cozy, being alone together, nothing but the two of them and the galaxy beyond. After awhile, just when his kisses had her ready for them to go back to his quarters to indulge in a more intense intimacy, he took the ring from his jacket pocket and presented it to her.

"Will you marry me?" Koenig asked.

"John …" Helena's mouth opened ever so slightly as she stared at the ring.

It was stainless steel, buffed to a glossy shine, and it slipped onto her ring finger perfectly.

Inlaid at the center was a green stone and on either side were what could be letters.

"It's Hebrew." John said, "Our initials. You don't mind do you?"

"_Not at all. _It's beautiful and personal …" She breathed outward, trying not to cry. "And the stone?"

"An emerald."

Helena looked up at him, "Wh …Where did you get an emerald?"

"Hesta gave it to me. She slipped it into my pocket just before we left and told me it matched your eyes." he smiled, "She knew."

"Knew?"

"We will be together forever, Helena."

She lifted a hand to touch his cheek, "I love you and …" She got lost a moment in him.

"And?" he asked.

They had talked about matrimony before, but now that he had actually taken the step, confirming that it was indeed what he wanted for them, the moment was overwhelming. She knew what he was waiting for so Helena, with pleasure, said: "I would very much like to be your wife, John Koenig."

He could have said the same, that he wanted very much to be her husband, and it would happen in only a couple weeks, but now - looking down into those emerald green eyes - seeing the glimmer of not quite shed tears, Commander Koenig felt whole. And, like Helena, his emotions were getting the better of him. His hands shook as he stroked her hair and he drew her to him.

How very odd that he managed to find the woman of his dreams in outer space! Or no. It was accurate, what it should be, and John Koenig would be forever grateful to whatever cosmic intelligence was responsible.

He leaned down and kissed Helena, passionately and sincerely, yet again.

**()**

The moon continued its journey.

**()**

THE END

June-July 2012

**()**

_Thanks once again to all of you great people who have left comments and I certainly hope this fiction kept your attention and continued to be entertaining up until the end. And, for those who have asked, I do have more stories in me. As a matter of fact, I may have a surprise in store for you - but not something I can talk about here and now (cue- mysterious spacey music). Anyway, God bless and have a happy 4rth of July!_


End file.
